


XANDER THE SHONEN ONMYOUJI

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Shounen Onmyouji
Genre: Crossover, Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: I always wondered what xander would be like if he had the power to banish evil spirits and demons and then i watched shonen onmyouji and thought this could make a great halloween xover
Relationships: Xander & guren
Kudos: 1





	XANDER THE SHONEN ONMYOUJI

(story/plot)

Halloween is the night to be who your not so after watching a late night anime he decides to go has masahiro from shonen onmyouji with a stuffed mokkun/guren

and finds out he already had the potential to be an onmyouji and that was why magic always went wild around him so with mokkun/guren by his side and the help

of two friends he may just make it ti be a great onmyouji.

not nice buffy & willow

bf's oz & cordelia

pairings ?

multi-chapt plz

THIS IS ONE OF A FEW CHALLANGES I HAVE ...SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WRITE ONE I WOULD LOVE TO READ IT :}

multi-xover ?


End file.
